KND: The PULSAR Project
by Solarice04
Summary: Mistakes were made. And the world paid for them. Now, the KND And the DC must find a way to go back and correct those mistakes. The Rating will change later.
1. Prolouge

Kids Next Door  
  
Note: I do not own KND or any of its villains. However, I do own Siegfried, Deirfgies (Dârgise) Weapon, and Red. Also I don't know the individual names of the Delightful Children, or if they even have any on the show yet. So I made some up for them which I think matches their individual personalities.  
  
Mission Log: The P.U.L.S.A.R. project  
  
Powerful Utility: Lunar-based Super Armageddon Ray  
  
Prologue ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
"Where did it all go wrong? Where did WE go wrong?"  
  
These were the words of Nigel Uno, AKA Numbah One, as he gazed through black sunglasses over an empty crater. The same crater that occupied the space where his neighborhood had once stood only hours ago.  
  
"We've only ourselves ta' blame." Came a new voice. Nigel turned his head. Coming up behind him was his friend, Abigail Lincoln, AKA...  
  
"Numbah Five..."  
  
The black girl shook her head. "Numbah Five's being serious, Numbah One. We had th' chance ta' prevent this..." She paused to indicate the crater, as well as the surrounding area, which contained ruined buildings, dead trees, and fried corpses. "...And we chose not ta' take it. Why? Because it would mean both working with adults, and losing our childhood. The very things we strive against."  
  
She sat on a rock, took off her hat, and sighed. "But if it meant stopping this from happening, then Numbah Five would've jumped at the chance, albeit reluctantly."  
  
Nigel nodded and looked back at the camp. The remaining members of the immediate KND group, as well as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, were seated around a fire, either discussing their situation or tending to wounds.  
  
Numbuhs Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan jr.), Four (Wallaby Beetles) and 478 (The aptly named "Red") were sitting in a circle with John (the tall boy), Max (the boy with the football helmet), and Isabelle (The short, fat girl).  
  
In the tent behind them, Christine (the blonde girl) and Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban) were wrapping Jack's (the blonde boy) left leg and waist in bandages. Jack was grumbling something about getting revenge.  
  
Nigel couldn't blame him. After everything that had happened and after all the choices they've had to make, the one thing their foes-turned-friends had been concentrating on was getting revenge on the two who had wronged them all... ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
To be continued... ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Next time on KND: The PULSAR Project Nigel reminisces about what's happened within the last week or so and we begin to sense a storm gathering. When The KND get distress call from one of their other operatives, they go and investigate. What they discover is an ancient machine. However the things they uncover within it are what really blow their minds. Things get even more complicated, when the Delightful Children make an appearance wanting the machine. How will the KND get out of this mess? Can they? Find out in the first major chapter...  
  
Flash Back: part 1 ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Well, what do you think? Yes, I know the Delightful Children are their foes. But that's going to change within the next two chapters. Also about my character, Red; He's going to be formally introduced in the next chapter.  
  
Also, sorry it's so short. But, hey it's the prologue. It'll get longer.  
  
As with my other stories: Read, review, opinionize and offer constructive criticisms. AND NO FLAMING!!!!!!!  
  
Bye for now! 


	2. Flash Back part 1

Kids Next Door  
  
Mission Log:  
  
The PULSAR Project  
  
Chapter one: Flash Back-Part 1  
  
Nigel slowly walked back to the camp. Just before he entered the tent, he glanced past it.  
  
The smoldering remains of the tree house stood smoking in the background, its tattered shadow some twenty feet away. As Nigel watched, the structure beneath the battleship in the tree house gave away. With a mighty crash, the gigantic water-craft plummeted to the ground.   
  
As everyone turned to the sound, a small tear escaped from Nigel's eye. Three years of working for the freedom of children. Three years of fighting adults.   
  
Three years...  
  
And then, just like that, it all came crashing down in a single moment. All because he refused to swallow his pride, and work with those he, and his group, had called enemies.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Nigel slowly trudged into the tent.  
  
Inside, Jack, the unofficial leader of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, sat on one of the sleeping bags. His tailored suit was reduced to rags, and there were bandages wrapped around his left leg and torso.  
  
As Nigel entered, a small smile appeared on the blond boys otherwise sullen face. Nigel raised his hand in greeting, then sat down next to his former enemy. As he did, Jack noticed the depressed look on the other boys face.   
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jack decided to say something. "So why are you so down, apart from the obvious reason."  
  
"Just thinking." Said Nigel.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The events leading up to this disaster."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Jack went silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "So, when and how did it all start?"  
  
Nigel glanced at the blond boy in confusion, before he realized. "Oh yeah. You weren't there, were you?" Jack shook his head. "No. But remember: We were still foes then."  
  
Nigel gave a small chuckle. "Point."  
  
Nigel shifted to a more comfortable position, and put a hand on his chin. "So. When and how did it all start. Well, I suppose it all started at our tree-house, a little over a week ago..."  
  
The KND Tree-house  
  
Eight days ago...  
  
7:45 AM Saturday  
  
The morning sun rose in the eastern sky. Under its shining gaze, the KND headquarters slowly awoke to the new day. Inside, though, one child was already up.  
  
Kuki Sanban, wearing only her Rainbow Bear pajamas, skipped down to the kitchen. As she got some of her favorite cereal, Kuki noticed a functional computer with a message.  
  
After getting her cereal, she headed to Nigels' room, and knocked. A minute later, Nigel opened the door a crack, and peered out with one bleary eye.  
  
"What is it Numbah 3?" He yawned.  
  
"Someone's trying to call us." She said with a huge smile.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Numbah 478."  
  
Nigel grunted. "OK. Ill-" He paused to yawn. "--Be right down."  
  
A few minutes later, Nigel, dressed in his usual red shirt and dark shorts, slouched down the stairs to the main communication room. Kuki was there, dressed in her normal oversized green shirt and black pants, and still eating her cereal. After turning on the computer and accessing the message, the face of Numbah 478 appeared.  
  
478 was an eleven-year-old boy with skin that was almost albino in color. He had a round nose and large ears. These worked nicely in framing his round face. The most distinctive thing about his features, however, was his hair. 478's long hair was redder than a ripe tomato. The bangs hung loosely over his face, almost obscuring his green eyes. In the back, his long locks were gathered into a ponytail that almost reached his ankles.   
  
In terms of clothes, he wore a dark red T-shirt, black cargo pants, and black fingerless gloves.  
  
Nigel looked up. "Hello 'Red.'"  
  
478 regarded the two children with a friendly smirk. "Yo, Numbah 1, Numbah 3." He frowned. "Did I wake you?" Nigel nodded. "Oops. Sorry. I forgot about the state time change."  
  
Nigel waved away his apology. "Forget it. So what's with the wake-up call? You find anything about your past?"  
  
'Red' expression turned thoughtful. "Maybe..."  
  
Kuki looked curious. "Maybe?"  
  
"Well, a few days ago, while I was going through the maintenance of my scanning equipment, I found an odd signal coming from the ocean just offshore of Manhatten Island. I decided to go investigate..."  
  
He went on to explain that he had discovered what looked like an underwater statue of a dragon. Upon closer inspection, It was revealed to be some sort of machine. 'Red' pulled up some photos he had taken of the machine. While he explained what was going on, the rest of the KND entered the communication room one at a time.  
  
"The signal was most definitely coming from within the statue. But what struck me most was a sense of deja-vu."  
  
"Deja vu?" asked Abby.  
  
"Yeah." Said 'Red' "I felt like I'd been there before."  
  
He sighed. "Before I could continue exploring, however, I was discovered, and couldn't go back. I've spent the last few days trying to dig up anything I could about it, but, unfortunately, I've come up with absolutely zip."  
  
Nigel thought about that. "You say you haven't been able to find anything about it?"  
  
'Red' shook his head. "Aside from the fact that it's a machine, it's giving off that signal, and that I recognize it for some reason, no."  
  
"I see." Said Nigel. Abigail spoke up. "Why not call one of the other teams?"  
  
'Red' shrugged. "I guess they're all on separate missions. You guys are the closest group I could get a hold of."  
  
Nigel nodded. "Has the machine moved at all since you found it?" 'Red' shook his head. "Right." Nigel turned to the rest of the group. "OK, everyone. Get some diving gear, and get ready. We leave in an hour."  
  
----  
  
Two hours later, the KND were flying towards New York in Hoagie's new transport: The S.O.A.R. (Sub-Ocean-Air Ride).  
  
As they came to a landing near one of the eastern wharves, they perceived a lone figure standing on a dock. It was 'Red,' only now he was wearing crimson-colored diving gear.  
  
"Yo, guys." He said, waving.  
  
The S.O.A.R. landed in front of 'Red,' and everyone, except Hoagie, got out. Like 'Red,' the KND that got out were in diving gear. Because of the Time Zone change, it was already 12 in the afternoon.  
  
Nigel addressed the group. "Everybody ready?" They all nodded. He turned to the S.O.A.R. "All set, Numbah 2?" Hoagie nodded. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Alright, everyone! Go!"  
  
Five small splashes and one big splash later, the members of KND swam down through the depths, with 'Red' in the lead.  
  
After about ten minutes of swimming, a huge shape emerged out of the gloom.   
  
"That's it?" asked Wallabee through his com-device. 'Red' nodded.  
  
It was as 'Red' had said. From a distance, it did, indeed, look like a statue of a dragon. Although the fact that it was a machine became more obvious, it was apparent that whoever built it had tried to make it as intimidating as possible.   
  
The machine squatted on its enormous haunches, doglike, with the wings curled protectively over it. Its paws (Or whatever it had at the end of its extremeties) were buried in the ocean floor. The head was held erect, as it stared straight forward. The long tail was wrapped around the base.  
  
"Whoa!" Said Abigail. "That thing is huge!"  
  
"Yeah..." Said 'Red' wistfully...  
  
"Hey, 478." Said Hoagie. "You said this place is familiar to you." 'Red' nodded  
  
Nigel turned to the group. "Alright. We'll split up into two person groups. Numbah 4, you and 3 will head over there." He pointed to the left side of the machine. "Numbah 2, You and 478 will go over there." He indicated the right. "Numbah 5, you and I will search the top of this thing. We'll meet up back here in about a half hour. OK?" They all nodded.  
  
"Right lets GO!" And with that, the three parties split up, totally unaware that they were being watched.  
  
"This will be your final mission, Kids Next Door." Droned five voices in unison.  
  
----  
  
As Kuki and Wallabee swam around the left section of the dragon-machine, Wallabee marveled at how large the machine was.  
  
"Crikey, this thing's big!" He remarked. "Whoever built this thing must've had a LOT of money."  
  
"Maybe he was bored and wanted a home, so he decided to build it, to live in." Said the smiling Kuki. Confusion replaced her smile when she saw Wallabee's weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Wallabee shook his head. "Nuthin.'" He looked up to the head where Abby and Nigel were. "Still, I wonder what this thing has to do with 478, and why he recognises it."  
  
----  
  
Hoagie, in the SOAR, and 'Red' were going around the right side of the machine, when they noticed a large shape emerge from behind the wing. Since it was so far away, all they could tell was that it had a vaguely humanoid torso; the entire upper body was muscular but rather skinny, like a gangly teen.   
  
That was where the human similarities ended, however. Below the stomach, right at the hips, the body extended into an incredibly long, snake-like tail. Various fins sprouted out of the long body.  
  
To Hoagie and 'Red,' this creature looked like a cross between a merman and a sea serpent. Most definitly worh reporting in.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Nigel and Abby explored around the head of the machine. Although they didn't see any unusual creatures, they did find a way in. On the very top, right above the eyes, they found a large hatch.  
  
The hatch was dull and rough, but not rusted. And it had to be, at least, large enough to fit three adults. The wheel would probably turn easily, but Nigel decided not to risk it just yet.  
  
"Who knows what's down there." Said Nigel when Abby asked why not. "We're better off in group when we go in."  
  
----  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
The majority of the group had gathered in front of the machine, with only Hoagie and 'Red' missing. "Where are they?" Said Nigel "They should've been here by now." Suddenly the group heard paddeling in the distance. They all turned to the sound. "Speak of the devils." Said Abby.  
  
Swimming towards them were the two final members of this particular gathering. Hoagie looked totally spooked and 'Red' was panting hard, as if he had just outrun a man-eating shark.  
  
"Oi, what happend?" asked Wallabee.  
  
"We... we saw something." Said Hoagie. "Something big."  
  
"It looked like somesort of merman." Continued 'Red'   
  
"A merman?" asked Kuki. Her eyes were as big as golf balls. "You mean like a half man, half fish?"  
  
'Red nodded. "Out of curiousity we decided to follow it, but soon lost it."  
  
"Then, the... whatever-it-was tried to sneak up on us." Said Hoagie. "The radar picked it up as coming from the rear. I signaled to 478 and we turned around. When it realised it was spotted, It just... vanished."   
  
"Vanished?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Well..." Said Hoagie "It-or I should say he-just seemed to blend in to the color of the water, like a kind of aqua chameleon."  
  
"Did you get a good look at it-er, him-before he disappeared?"   
  
"Just his face." Said Hoagie "He looked like a young teenager, about 13 or 14."  
  
"A teenager?" asked Abby.  
  
'Red' nodded "Yeah. And he had blue skin."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"After it disappeared, we realised that we were late for the rondevouz. So we got back as quick as we could."  
  
----  
  
While the KND discussed thier findings, another marine transport device waited at a distance. In it sat five children, all wearing upper class school clothes, all with blue eyes that were almost totally devoid of life, and all wearing the same sinister expression. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.  
  
"Those Brats Next Door not going to stop us this time. One well placed shot and their gone for good. Then thier newest discovery will be ours!" As one, they turned their attention to the giant machine in the distance. Their single expression turned to curiousity. "Still, one must wonder: precisely what is that thing, from where did it come from, and what is its purpose? It looks like some sort of war machine, but it is most certainly not one of our devices."  
  
The Delightfuls went into thoughtful mode. "Hm... Still, whatever it is, it looks like it could destroy an entire city. And something that large has got to have some sort of major defense system." Their expression went back to evil. If the machine destroys the KND, The Delightfuls wouldn't have to deal with them anymore, and they'll know about what kind of defences that thing has.  
  
The Delightfuls settled down to wait. Now it was only a matter of time...  
  
----  
  
After 'Red' and Hoagie explained about the creature they found, everyone got back into the SOAR. Nigel and Abby decided to show the group to the entrance they found.  
  
"So this is the only door you've seen?" Asked Wallabee.  
  
Nigel nodded. "There're probably other entrances and exits, but this was the first we came across." He turned to Haogie. "Numbah Two. Link us up."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hoagie extended a tube from the SOAR that attached itself to the machine's hatch.  
  
After the water drained out, Nigel climbed down the tube and grabbed one side of the hatche's wheel. "Four, Five, give me a hand."  
  
The three agents pulled to the left, then the right. But even when Kuki and Hoagie joined in, the wheel still wouldn't turn. After the group setteled down for a rest, Nigel realised that 'Red' had not helped them.  
  
"Hey... 478." Said Nigel between breaths. "Why... didn't you... help?"  
  
'Red' looked at the wheel with interest. "I know that there is a special way to open this. We just need to find out what it is."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hoagie.   
  
"You remember what I said about this place being familiar to me?" Everyone nodded. "Well, when I saw this wheel, my amnesia lifted for a minute. Apperently there is a certain password you have to say before this will open."  
  
"Well, what is this bloomin' password?" Said Wallabee in exasperation.  
  
'Red' leaned his elbow on the center of the wheel. "Unfortunaty, I don't-"  
  
"State password please."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
"State password please."  
  
"Oh." said Nigel. He looked around. "Anyone want to give it a try?" Kuki raised her hand. "OK Numbah 3. you're up."  
  
"I like parties!" Said Kuki.  
  
"That'll probably work this time as well." Muttered Wallabee.  
  
"Processing."  
  
Everyone waited with bated breath. Unfortunately...  
  
"Password unacceptable. Access denied. Re-state password please."  
  
Abby scoffed. "Well that didn't work. Now what?"  
  
"Sirian."  
  
As the computer processed the password, everyone turned to 'Red'. "Sirian? What kind o' password is-" Said Wallabee.  
  
"Password confirmed. State second password."  
  
"Huh." Said Hoagie in wonder. "Obviously a very good one."  
  
Nigel nodded and turned to 'Red.' "Well?"  
  
'Red' thought for a moment before speaking. "Weapon."  
  
"Processing... Password confirmed. State final password."  
  
'Red' felt the gaze of everyone on him. He sighed and spoke.  
  
"Siegfried."  
  
"Processing... Password confirmed. Access granted."  
  
The wheel started groaned, then made five rotations, before popping open. In the hole was a large metal ladder leading straight down into darkness.  
  
"Alright. We're in." Said Nigel. He turned to the group. "OK people, stay on your toes. No telling what we might find down there."  
  
"The group nodded, and, one-by-one, we climbed down the ladder and into the inside of the statue."  
  
Nigel sighed. "I think I'll stop there for now. I could use a break."  
  
Jack nodded. "OK. We'll pick up where we left of later." His stomach growled. "Right now, I need something to fill my belly."  
  
Max's helmeted head poked through the tent flap. "Yo Jack, Nig.' The foods ready." He indicated outside. "Better get some quick, before Hoagie and John devour the entire roast."  
  
The two leaders nodded, stood up, and, with Jack leaning on Nigel, walked out of the tent.  
  
Note: Hey there! Solarice speaking. How do you like the chapter? It's not as long as I had originally intended, but I decided to expand the Flashback chapters from two to four, to account for all I have planned. As usual: Read, reveiw, and opinionize. And no flaming.  
  
Now for reveiws:  
  
IceDragonQueen2005: In terms of age, they are all still ten. Since I don't know the Delightfuls age, I'm going to assume that they are the same age as the KND. The only exceptions are John and 'Red' both of whom are eleven. Be aware that all this WILL change later in the story.  
  
As for relationships:   
  
3/4 definitely   
  
1/5 I make no promises, but the possibility is still open.  
  
2/OC He isn't going to go for an OC, but rather one of the other established characters. I'm not going to say who though...  
  
Thats all for now. Bye!  
  
(By the way, If you think I'm overdescribing my characters, then please tell me if you want me to change that.) 


	3. Flash Back Part 2

Kids Next Door  
  
Mission Log The PULSAR Project  
  
Chapter 2: Flash Back-Part 2  
  
Author note: Hello once again! I know I haven't been updating in a while, but don't worry, I will not quit on this or any of my stories.  
  
I've noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. Come on people! How am I supposed to know how good I'm doing without your feedback? (Sigh) Oh well. Let's see how well you like this chapter. (Currently incomplete).  
  
(Spoiler alert: If you've seen operation: UNDERCOVER, then undoubtedly you've noticed an inconsistency in the plot regarding helmet boy of the DFCDTL: His name isn't Max, it's Lenny. Understand, I started writing this before I saw the episode and, for that reason, I'm going to keep his name as is. Incidentally, I will try not to change his helmet-less appearance from the episode in any way. If you notice that I made a mistake, please inform me immediately. On another note, there are a few episodes that I haven't seen in a while, so if the person from that ep. is acting out of character, please inform me.)  
  
I do not own the song "Fear of the Dark."

As Nigel and Jack went outside, the last rays of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon. A wonderful aroma drifted past their noses. Looking over at the fire, the two boys found the group seated in a circle. Slowly turning on a pair of spits over the fire were a couple of ever-so- slightly burned hams and a large, roasted chicken.  
  
"Where'd you find the food?" asked Jack.  
  
John looked up from where he was turning the chicken. "While you two were conversing in the tent, we sent a salvage team over to the tree house." he said. His voice was low and unusually deep. "You know, see what we could find."  
  
Hoagie nodded. "Amazingly, the power core survived in one piece, more or less."  
  
Kuki looked up with a tear-stained face. "Three of the hamsters died, and dozens more were seriously injured." Then she smiled. "At least the rest of them weren't hurt as badly."  
  
"The pantry and food storage rooms were also in similar condition: damaged, but not destroyed." Said Christine. She spoke with an English accent.  
  
"What about the other rooms?" Asked Nigel.  
  
"The SKYCLAW and SOAR suffered only superficial damage." Said Hoagie. "A few minor repairs and they'll be back to normal. The other vehicles, though..."  
  
Jack sighed. "I guess that'll have to do." He looked over the group. "Anything else to report?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Wallabee "As we were going through your house, we found someone lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious."  
  
Nigel's eyes widened "Who?" he asked.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Wallabee jerked a thumb at a nearby tree. Nigel went over to look.  
  
Lying on the ground in the shade of the tree was a short fat man in a tattered plaid shirt. He had a thick brown mustache that was charred at the ends. His balding head was wrapped in a gauze bandage that had spots of blood showing through. His normally brown hair was stained crimson.  
  
Tears streaming from his eyes, Nigel ran up to him. "DAD?!" he bent over the prone form of his father. He looked at the bandaged wound. "Will he be okay?"  
  
Max walked up to him. His helmet was retracted. "He'll be fine. He just got a nasty conk to the head."  
  
Nigel wiped his eyes, looked up at the dark skinned boy, and nodded. "Right. So, what now?"  
  
Max thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Why don't you finish that story that you were telling Jack?"  
  
Nigel looked over at the group. Jack had joined the others around the fire, and now they were feasting on one of the hams.  
  
He shook his head. "I'll stay here and watch over dad."  
  
"No, I'll watch him." came a voice from behind the tree.  
  
Nigel and Max, surprised and curious about who else could be here, went over and looked.  
  
Leaning against the trunk was a slightly banged-up figure in make-shift armor. The two boys recognized him instantly.  
  
"Chad!?" They said in unison.  
  
The aforementioned teenager smirked. "Good to see you again too."  
  
After a moment of stunned silence, Max finally spoke up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Nigel "I thought you were over at Weapon preparing for an assault on the enemy fortress with Cree and the others."  
  
Chad's face fell. "Please, not now. I'll talk about it later, after your dad wakes up."  
  
Nigel looked confused "You sure?"  
  
"Hey!" Came John's voice. "Are you guys going to come over and eat or what?"  
  
"Just a second!" Max called out to him.  
  
"We're just finishing something over here!" Nigel added. He looked back at Chad.  
  
Chad smirked again. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Both Nigel and Max nodded, then headed back to the fireside. Chad looked up at the rising moon with a forlorn look on his face.  
  
"Cree..."  
  
----  
  
Nigel and Max sat down between Jack and 'Red.' Isabelle looked at them.  
  
"So what was going on over there?" she asked. Her voice had a slightly Spanish overtone  
  
"We met up with Chad." Said Nigel simply.  
  
The group stopped their eating. Wallabee choked on his slice of ham.  
  
"Chad!? Wot's 'e doin' 'ere?" He coughed after swallowing.  
  
"He said he won't tell us until Nigels dad wakes up." Said Max "He agreed to watch over him until then."  
  
"Normally, Numbah Five would've said that you were crazy to trust him." Said Abigail. "But, considering what's been happening over the last couple of days, I suppose it's not unreasonable."  
  
"Speakin' o' which, what were you and Jack discussing in the tent?" Asked 'Red.'  
  
----  
  
One hour later...  
  
"...After that we decided to stop for a while and grab some food." Said Jack.  
  
During the course of the story, the other members of the group had put in their own POVs when it was necessary:  
  
"Very interesting." Said Isabelle.  
  
"Well," Said John, "since we're all caught up, why don't we pick up were you left off."  
  
There was a general murmur of assent from the group.  
  
Nigel nodded. "OK, then." He took a breath.  
  
"Well we were climbing down the ladder into complete darkness..."

(Something I forgot to mention last chapter: The KND got changed on the SOAR and had packed some bags for whatever they might find in there. As the saying goes: "Always be prepared.")  
  
As the group descended into the depths, Nigel wiped some heavy sweat off his brow. There was a sudden rise in temperature the further down they went. After a few minutes of steady descending, the entire tunnel had turned into a virtual hot-house.  
  
About a minute after 'Red' started climbing down, there was a loud bang, and suddenly they were plunged into darkness. There was a surge of panic.  
  
Abby tried to calm everybody down, but she was drowned out. Eventually she had to get her point across another way. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!!" Instant silence. "Now den, everybody jes' calmly make their way down the ladder. The hatch closed (I don't know how) so now we can't go back up, meaning the only way out now is down."  
  
"But it's dark!" Said Kuki, genuinely scared.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Wallabee "And how the heck are we supposed to see where we're goin'?!"  
  
"What do ya' mean?"  
  
"If we can't see where we're going," Said Hoagie "we might accidentally bump into someone, and knock them off."  
  
Abby gave a nervous chuckle. "Point."  
  
"All right." Said Nigel "If someone needs to stop just say so." He paused. "Does anyone have a flashlight or anything like that?"  
  
'Red' spoke up. "I do have some light sticks Numbah One. Just a second..."  
  
There were sounds of something being fumbled around, followed by a loud SNAP! And suddenly the area was filled with a dim, yellowish light.  
  
"Everyone OK?" Asked 'Red.' In his hand was a glowing yellow stick. Their path lighted the group continued descending.  
  
----  
  
A bit further down...  
  
"'Ow much longer do we have to go?!" complained Wallabee "I'm getting tired!"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Hoagie "We should've reached the bottom by now!"  
  
"Will you two quit your bellyaching!" Said 'Red' "We have enough problems without you-" He was cut off by the sound of some music.  
  
(Play "Fear of the Dark"-- By Iron Maiden)  
  
"What the-?" Said Abby "Where's that music coming from?"  
  
"I don't know," Said Nigel "And I don't think I want to find out."  
  
"I don't like it!" said Kuki.  
  
The light stick's glow faded and then went out.  
  
"Hey, 478!" Said Abby "What's with the light?"  
  
"I don't know! It shouldn't go out this soon!"

__

_I am a man who walks alone _

_And when I'm walking a dark road _

_At night or strolling through the park  
_

The group listened to the song, as the seemingly calming music had the opposite effect on their nerves.

__

_When the light begins to change _

_I sometimes feel a little strange _

_A little anxious when it's dark  
  
_

There was a spark of light on the wall behind them.  
  
"What was that?" said Nigel. He was beginning to panic.  
  
__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a constant fear that something's always near  
_

More sparks started appearing all around them. The group watched them with trepidation.  
  
__

__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a phobia that someone's always there  
_

The song suddenly picked up, and, as it did, there was an explosion of light above their heads. The group looked up, and their faces twisted in terror. "Oh no... "  
  
Above them, four bolts of electricity had converged onto a single point, forming a large X above their heads. The electricity from the X lit up the entire tunnel with a dancing light.  
  
Suddenly the electric X started moving. And it was coming down towards them.  
  
__

_Have you run your fingers down the wall _

_And have you felt your neck skin crawl _

_When you're searching for the light  
_

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Shouted 'Red' above the music. "GO! GO! GO!"  
  
The group didn't need anymore urging, and made their way down the ladder in double time.

__

_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look _

_At the corner of the room _

_You've sensed that something's watching you  
  
_

__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have constant fear that something's always near _

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a phobia that someone's always there  
  
_

__

_Have you ever been alone at night _

_Thought you heard footsteps behind _

_And turned around and no one's there?  
_

Nigel, at the bottom of the line, put his foot down to keep descending. But instead of the next rung of the ladder, all he felt was empty air. The ladder had ended and he was dangling over a pit with no idea how deep it was. Since he couldn't go back up, there was only one thing to do.  
  
He let go.  
  
__

_And as you quicken up your pace _

_You find it hard to look again _

_Because you're sure there's someone there_

__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a constant fear that something's always near _

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a phobia that someone's always there  
_

His fall wasn't as long as he thought it'd be, nor was the surface he landed on very hard. It felt like he was sitting on a waterbed.  
  
Nigel looked up. The space from the bottom rung to the surface he was sitting couldn't have been more than ten feet, at the most. He called up to the remaining people on the ladder.  
  
"Hey guys! When you run out of ladder just let go, and drop down." He hollered over the sound of the music.  
  
Hoagie complied willingly, belly-flopping onto the rubbery surface. Kuki, however, was more hesitant and wouldn't let go.  
  
__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
_

After he, along with the rest of the group, tried to urge the Asian girl to let go, 'Red' frowned. 'I don't have time for this' He thought. With that, he plucked a few hairs from his head, and dropped them over Kuki.

__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
_

The hairs landed on her nose, causing her to sneeze. She covered her mouth with both of her hands, lost her balance, and fell, screaming...  
  
__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
  
_

...Into the waiting arms of Nigel and Hoagie. Wallabee, Abby, and finally 'Red' quickly followed suit.  
  
__

_Watching horror films the night before _

_Debating witches and folklore _

_The unknown troubles on your mind  
_

After everyone was comfortably on the ground, they moved away from the hole, while still watching the slowly descending electrical trap.  
  
__

_Maybe your mind is playing tricks _

_You sense, and suddenly eyes fix _

_On dancing shadows from behind  
  
_

__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a constant fear that something's always near _

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a phobia that someone's always there  
  
_

__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a constant fear that something's always near _

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark _

_I have a phobia that someone's always there  
_

As the song wound down, the electrical X reached the bottom of the shaft. When the final piece started to play, the X sputtered and died.  
  
__

_When I'm walking a dark road _

_I am a man who walks alone...  
_

Abby wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew! Glad dat's over." The others gave similar words of relief.  
  
'Red's light stick suddenly lit up again. "Huh." he said "I guess that music made it go out." He looked up the shaft. "Obviously, that was some sort of security device. But I don't remember anything like that being here."  
  
"Probably, put in after the last time you were here." said Nigel. He sighed. "Oh well. We're past it."  
  
The group looked around. The room was as hot as an oven, and somewhat dark, the only real source coming from 'Red's light stick. The ground around their landing space was soft, spongy, and wrinkled like the surface of a brain. In front of was a firm bridge-like path. The walls were to far away to see.  
  
The most unusual thing about this place was that every thing looked so... organic.  
  
"Man, this place is weird." said Hoagie, wiping his brow. "And hot!" Added Wallabee. The others agreed.  
  
Lights appeared and lit the path in front of them. Nigel looked at the group. "Let's keep moving. But be on your guard. No telling what other surprises this place is armed with." With that they proceeded down the path, never noticing that a small fly was following them.  
  
----  
  
After walking down the lit path, the group had come to a large staircase, flanked by two waterfalls. While going down, they noticed the path they were just walking on not only looked like a brain, It was a brain.  
  
"Crikey!" said Wallabee. "I've started to think we're inside a living creature."  
  
"EWW!" Said Kuki, turning to him. "Don't say things like that, Numbah Four!" Wallabee blushed.  
  
When they reached the bottom, they found another path stretching forward to a large, geodesic dome. The sudden appearance of a mechanical structure within this place was, to say the least, odd.  
  
The dome was metal, but looked like polished marble. The double doors that the path ended at were very elaborate, almost like something you might find in a palace.  
  
"I wonder what's in here..." Said Wallabee.  
  
"We won't know unless we open it." Said Nigel. He looked around. "I don't see anywhere else we can go, so this has got to be the only way forward. But how? There aren't any knobs or handles, and this doesn't look like the kind of door you can push open."  
  
"I think it's an elevator." Said Kuki.  
  
"What makes you say that, Numbah Three?" Said Hoagie.  
  
"Look." She said pointing. Next to the door was a small space with an arrow button pointing down.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Abby stepped over and pushed the button.  
  
There was a low hum, and, with a small 'ting,' the doors opened.  
  
"Whoa!" Said Wallabee.  
  
The room inside was every bit as elegant as the door suggested. Three double-sided benches, lined with silk cushions, circled the surprisingly large, and spacious, room. A large smooth pillar stood in the exact center of the room. Carved into the pillar were four hollows, containing the following articles: A large shelf of comics and magazines, Two huge TVs, one of which was hooked up to three video game systems, and a large computer. Set in front of the door, between the books and the computer was a large keypad with several numbered buttons. At the very back was, what looked like, a large refrigerator.  
  
'Red' gave a whistle. "Whoever owns this place must be swimming in cash."  
  
Abby took a look around inside. "Yeah, which is exactly why I don't like the look of this place. It's too convenient."  
  
"What do you mean, Numbah Five?" Asked Hoagie.  
  
"She's right." Said Nigel "This is all just a bit too easy." He leaned against the dome. "First of all, where are all the defenses of this place? Apart from that one electrical trap, we haven't come across anything even resembling a defense system."  
  
"Then," continued Abby, indicating the lavish room. "all of a sudden, we jes' happen to come across a room fit for royalty, decorated the way a kid would probably want. It doesn't take a genius to know that this place shouldn't be trusted."  
  
Nigel nodded. "So, when we go inside, don't touch anything. There's no telling what kind of traps could be waiting for us."  
  
And so they entered. 'Red' inspected the benches, and, finding no traps, sat down on the soft cushions. He was followed by Numbahs 2-5. Nigel stood near the keypad. When everyone was comfortable, he pushed a button. The doors closed, and they started to move down.  
  
"OK, people." Said Nigel. "We're going to explore each and every floor this elevator goes to. Keep together, and don't let your guard down."  
  
After about a minute, they came to a stop. As the door opened, a huge shadow fell over the children.  
  
A monster of a man stood in the doorway. He was 71/2' of pure muscle, and wore a scratched and beaten-up metal chestplate, a pair of navy blue pants, large shin protectors and boots. His right arm was covered in a large sleeve the same color as his pants, and a white gauntlet. His left was bare, except for a series of scars crisscrossing his tanned skin all the way to the wrist. A gigantic sword was strapped to his back.  
  
The man looked to be in his mid 40's, with crinkled, graying, black hair falling over his face and reaching midway down his back. Baggy, half-closed eyes served to accentuate his deadpan stare. On the left side of his face was a jagged scar that started just over his right eyebrow, curved around his left eye, and ended under his chin.  
  
Everyone gazed at him with awe and, for a few of them, fear.  
  
The enormous stranger's stare shifted when he suddenly focused on them. Although his expression remained unreadable, his eyes gleamed with benevolent emotion.  
  
"Are you stopping on this floor?" He said. He spoke very slowly.  
  
Nigel looked at the others, then nodded to the man.  
  
"Very well." The man stood to the side, and gestured for them to pass. He kept his eyes on them while they were walking by. When 'Red' passed by, the strangers eyes widened for the briefest moment, before returning to being blank.  
  
After everyone was out, the man went over to the bookshelf and, as the door closed, pulled out a magazine. He never took his eyes off of 'Red'.  
  
"Man, did you see the size of that guy?" Asked Wallabee. "I felt like he was going to step on me!"  
  
"Yeah." Said Hoagie "When I saw him, I just couldn't move." He looked toward the elevator. "I wonder who he was."  
  
"He didn't look that dangerous to me." Said Kuki.  
  
"WHAT!? How can you say that, Numbah Three?" Said an incredulous Wallabee.  
  
"I just... wasn't scared." She said. "He didn't want to hurt us"  
  
Abby nodded, then turned to 'Red.' "Did you see the way he looked at you? It's almost like he recognized you."  
  
'Red' nodded. "Come to think of it, he seemed familiar to me too. But why?"  
  
"Obviously, You met him before your amnesia." Said Nigel "It's likely we'll run into more people from your past while we're here." He turned to inspect their surroundings.  
  
The hallway they were in was rather nondescript; apart from a large floor- plan on the wall and various potted plants around the room, it was completely empty. There were seven doors all around the room: three on each side, and one on the opposite wall from them. Next to the opposite door was a small numerical keypad  
  
Each of the doors was labeled. On the left: Chronos, Igneous, Somnolence  
  
On the right: Silent Reflection, Deja Vu, Gravity Grabber  
  
And in the back: Docking Control  
  
"Dis' place jes' keeps getting weirder and weirder..." said Abby.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Said 'Red.'  
  
"I agree." said Nigel. He addressed the group. "Everyone, were going to inspect each door, except for Docking Control. There's a keypad there for a reason. We'll tackle that one together." Everyone nodded and chose a door.  
  
----  
  
Solarice: And that's it! What do you think? As usual: Read, Review, Opinionize. And ixnay on the flaming. Remember I will take constructive criticism.  
  
As noted above, this chapter is incomplete. Tell me what you think I should do.  
  
And now for the review(s):  
  
FTiger: Thank you for your words of encouragement, but I suggest that you cut down on the sugar. And don't worry. The KND and the DC will continue to be friends all through the story.  
  
That's all for now. Bye!


End file.
